Nightmare of a memory
by Kindred01
Summary: Nightmare is a memory of when he was a child, taken from his home and used in an experiment along with 50 other children. Years later he wants to know what they did to him. kind of an alpha/omega thing
He woke up every night with the same nightmare on his mind, no that would be a lie it was more of a memory that his mind turned into a nightmare after all these years. In his distorted memory he was a 10 years old and he was stripped to a cold metal table. His skin was hot and feverish and the coldness of the table stung him. He couldn't see the faces of the 'doctors' that loomed over him, the lights overhead blinded him. He cried out for his father who he could see watching from the window above he was telling Jim he was a good boy for taking his medicine. But Jim screamed for him as the doctors started to push a needle into his skin just below his belly button. That is when he wakes up covered in sweat and dashing to the shower.

He would sit under the freezing cold water the memory of the nightmare lingering on his breath. Sometimes he would have pains in his stomach that from the dreams that would render him useless as he curled up crying until the pains stopped. It wasn't until he was living with Barbara that things got a little crazy he ended up in hospital one night because she got freaked out as he curled up under the ice cold water his arms warped around his stomach almost sobbing in pain. They gave him some tablets and sent him on his marry way, telling him that he wasn't the only one in his predicament, however what that predicament was they won't tell him.

He decide to do some digging to find out what it was that happen to him and why the Doctor's feel the need to lie to him about it. He leant that 50 other children were taken and used a lab rats, most of them were street children or from the orphanage but there were a few like Jim that were from wealthy families that caused a big stink about it when it was found out. But still Jim was not any closer finding out what the experiment was. However he did learn that Wayne Enterprises owned the building, with that bit of information he stood up from his desk scaring Harvey half to death at the sudden movement and then legged it out the building.

He stood on the porch of Wayne manor and waited for the door to be answered in the meantime he was pacing back and forth, his skin sweating as his stomach turned into knots. Alfred stood there looking a little put out as he looked at the young Detective "Detective Gordon how nice of you to drop by." He muttered

"How much does Bruce knows about his father's business?" He asked, Alfred looked at him with a sharp look as the younger man stood almost fidgeting

"What did the doctors give you?" He asked, as he moved a side and let the man in

"H…How do you know…" He stopped and pulled the tablet tub out of his packet and held it out to him "I've been on it a year, it helps with the stomach cramps."

"I know what they are and you shouldn't be taking these." He said as he took it from him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"They are not curing you." He said, they started to walk deeper inside the manor as Jim frowned wondering what the man could mean.

They step inside the living room that Jim has stepped in a hundred times before he saw the boy sat on the sofa reading a file and looked up at him with large eyes. "Master Bruce he is taking these." Alfred said placing the bottle on the table

"Oh." The boy said

"You know what they are for?" He looked between the two of them, frowning at their looks "The doctors won't tell me and they are giving me the run around about it. I want to know what those nutters did to me!" He snapped as he dropped into a chair and dropped his face into his hands. Alfred moved to the dark haired boy and stood behind him

"Detective it's not something I know well about and my father was a boy when this happen." Bruce said as he look to the older man behind him who went over to the desk in for corner of the room and pulled out a file.

"I understand that I just want to know what they did to me?" He whispered as he looked up at the bright dark eyes of the young boy.

Again he looked to Alfred and nodded to him "You can explain it better than I can." He said as he sat watched Jim. The older man nodded as he walked over to them and sat down next to his young Master.

"Alright, what do you know about the term Alpha, betas and Omegas?" He asked, Jim frowned and rubbed his head

"Umm well say the alphabet but I think in this context you mean Alpha dogs and so on." Jim said,

"Yes of sorts, they created a pack. A group of Alphas and a group of omegas. So it worked that each alpha had omega and omega had an alpha, if you understand. You are an omega by the looks of those drugs." Jim blinked at the tablets on the table, he suddenly felt sick and reached out for the jug of water on the table and a glass.

Bruce reached out and grabbed his shaky hands stopping him from spilling the water on the table, he didn't want the files to be ruined "Let me." He said softly, as he poured the water into the glass and handed it to Jim.

"T…Thank you." He whispered, as he brought it up to his mouth and started to drink

"Alfred set one of the guess rooms up for Detective Gordon, I don't think he is in any fit state to return to work." Bruce said, the Butler turned to the young boy and then nodded trying to hide his smirk. Alfred stood up and left the room Jim looked back at the dark haired boy with his own wide eyes

"I'm guessing the Army knew of this and put you on those tablets as well but one you left the effects started to wear off." he said to him, Jim rubbed the back of his head

"I don't need to spend the night, thank you but…" He went to stand up, but he started to feel dizzy and fell backwards. Bruce stood up as he watched the blonde man eye rolled backwards in his head and his body started to fall. If it wasn't for Alfred returning to the room and catching him Jim would have most likely fallen and hit his head.

"I take it he needs the room now?"


End file.
